Ghoultar
Scythe Master Ghoultar is one of the Ghost Warriors. He was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm, but was later freed by Morro to aid in his quest to locate the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. He is potentially amongst some of the oldest prisoners of the Cursed Realm, considering his clothes are worn away and his flesh has decayed enough to reveal the skull on his face. Ghoultar is a powerful Ghost Warrior, but he's not very bright. There's no doubt he's quick to follow orders and join a battle as soon as he can, but he has a destructive way of going about it. When used in the right way, he can help to win a battle no matter who is on their side. Yet give him orders he doesn't quite understand right away, and he can bring disaster down on his own side. History The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro freed Ghoultar from his banishment to the Cursed Realm along with Bansha to aid him in deciphering the second clue to the location of the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. Ghoultar admired his Scythe while the others talked, though when they brought up potentially taking things, he joined in the conversation. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave in order to claim the mechs stored there. Before they could do so however, Nya ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoultar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X.. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Samurai Mech, now possessed, with them. Peak-a-Boo Sometime later, Morro and the Ghost Masters made their way up the Wailing Alps in order to reach the Blind Man's Eye and get the Sword of Sanctuary. As they were moving close to the hanging temple, Morro sensed the Ninja coming, and, despite Bansha's efforts, they managed to get back up and cover more ground. It didn't take long for Ghoultar to notice the Ninja and pull Zane's Mech up in order to begin the battle. As the Ninja and the other ghosts fought, everyone was interrupted by the incoming wind. Shortly after, the Ninja escaped, and Zane left the Titan Mech and Ghoultar to go plummeting and rolling down the mountain. Despite escaping the mess, Ronin trapped Ghoultar in a cage, much to the Scythe Master's surprise. Kingdom Come Ghoultar was captured and imprisoned behind deepstone bars in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 where he was questioned by Wu, Nya, and Ronin, though he refused to say anything. After they left the ghost alone with Ronin, Ghoultar suggested he make good of the bounty hunter's deal he made of Soul Archer, though was quickly silenced. The other three eventually returned and tried to make Ghoultar talk with puffy potstickers, though were interrupted when the Ninja returned from Cloud Kingdom in pursuit of Morro. In the rush, the left the prison keys close to the prison and Ghoultar escaped. After devouring the puffy potstickers left behind, Ghoultar made his way to the deck and attacked Nya. He was quickly knocked off the ship and landed on Morro's skiff but due to all the food he ate, Ghoultar unintentionally slowed the ship down. The Crooked Path Ghoultar relocated to Stiix with Morro, Bansha, and Soul Archer where they ordered Ronin to steal the sword in exchange for lifting his curse. When the mercenary arrived with the sword, Ghoultar checked to make sure it was real before presenting it to Morro. He was then sent to the Caves of Despair where he created a trap for the Ninja. Unfortunately, they were able to escape and Jay sent the ghost back to the Cursed Realm using his Aeroblade. Curse World - Part I When Morro used the Realm Crystal to open the gateway, Ghoultar was able to return to Ninjago to help the ghosts prepare for The Preeminent's arrival. Curse World - Part II Description Coming soon Personality Coming soon Abilities and weapons Coming soon Notes * He appears to have a low intelligence, as shown in his dialect. ** He also talks in 3rd person, making him the second character to speak 3rd person (First being Karlof). * He is the second Ghost Master to be destroyed in the series, the first being Wrayth. * He is the only main Ghost Warrior with a skull head (his head's front and back printing indicate that his head is a ghostly skull) *According to the Hageman's outline of The Temple on Haunted Hill, Ghoultar was originally named "Brute." * His face is similar to the Cemetery Warrior from Indiana Jones, but in trans-light green. * He is the only Weapon Master that doesn't appear with legs in any set. Appearances Gallery Ghol.png|His minifigure GhoulTar.png|In the TV series MorroTeam.png 4Ghosts.png PGhoulTar1.png|In Ninjago Possession Category:Ghost Warriors Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Possession